My boyfriend's back
by Lazybug
Summary: Something I wrote along time ago about what happens when Lita's old boyfriend comes back into town. Please R


My boyfriend's back.  
by: Robi "lazybug" Tassin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or it's charaters.  
  
"I'm going to be so late." Mina said to herself as she ran swiftly to   
the bus stop. Just before she reaches the bus stop she saw the bus pass.  
"Oh great, now I have to walk all the way to the temple." She muttered   
with a sigh. "I wonder why Artemis didn't wake me up."  
Just then a tall boy with short dark hair runs up to the bus stop.   
"Are you waiting for the bus?" The boy asks Mina.  
"Well I would be if I hadn't missed it." She told him.  
"Great this is the third time this week. My boss is going to love this." He said dryly.  
Mina laughed. "Don't feel bad I have to walk all the way to Cherry Hill Temple and I was suppose to be there five minutes ago. It's going to take forever to get there now."  
"Cherry Hill Temple, that's close to where I work. I could  
walk with you if you would like me to."   
"Sure I could use the company. By the way, I'm Mina.  
"Call me Fred."  
"Nice to me you Fred."  
"Well shall we get going, Mina."   
"Yes we shall." Mina said smiling. They start walking.  
"I haven't seen you around before." Mina said  
"Yeah, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago." Fred told her.  
"Really. Do you like it here?  
"Well it's sort of boring, but the people are really nice. And   
beautiful." He looked at her intently.  
She blushed.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Where's Mina? She was supposed to be here a half hour ago." Serena said.  
"I wonder what happened to her. I mean even Serena isn' t this late." Raye said grinning.  
"Hey, I heard that." Serena cried.  
Raye laughed. Serena started to pout.  
"She probably just missed the bus or something." Lita offered.  
"Yes, well she's still really late and we have a lot of things to discuss." Luna said.  
Lita looked up and gasped as she recognized the two people walking side by side towards the temple.  
"Hey, look there she is." Amy said  
"Who's that with her." Raye asked.  
"It can't be." Lita mumbled staring at the boy.  
"Huh, Lita what are you talking about? Raye asked her.  
"That's Freddy." Lita a look of shock spread upon her face.  
"Oh Lita, not this again. I thought you were over the whole Freddy look alike thing." Serena cried.  
"No really. That's Freddy." Lita told her still staring at the boy.  
"You mean the 'real' Freddy." Raye asked her eyes practically popped out her  
head.  
Lita nodded.  
"Oh this should get interesting." Serena said grinning.  
Raye elbowed her in the arm. Serena turns red.  
"Ouch, Raye that really hurt." Serena whined rubbing her sore arm.  
"That was the point." Raye muttered.   
"What is he doing here? Lita said angrily. She clutched her fists at her sides as if   
getting ready to attack.  
"Wo, down girl." Raye told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe   
he will just apologize."  
"I find that really hard to believe." Lita said furiously. She crossed her arms over   
her chest.   
Mina and Freddy walked to them.  
"Hi guys. I want you all to meet...   
"Freddy. Didn't think I'd ever see your rotten face around here." Lita blurted out.  
"Oh Lita. How are you?" Freddy asked nervously scratching the back of his head.  
"I was doing just fine until I saw your ugly face."   
"Wait a second. You two know each other?" Mina asked puzzled.  
"Let's just say I wish I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing this jerk   
again. So Freddy how's Lauren? Did you dump her for another girl and leave her   
in the rain like you did me. Or did she finally come to her senses and saw   
what a rotten maggot you really are."  
"Lita, what's your problem? Mina scolded.   
Lita ignored her and stared hard at Freddy.  
"I think I better leave." Fred said softly.  
"No Fred don't... Mina started but before she could say anything more  
he turned away and waved.  
"Bye Mina. I'll call you later." He said as he strode away from the   
temple."   
"What a wimp." Lita said  
"Lita, I can't believe you did that." Mina yelled in frustration. " He  
was just trying to be nice, and you had to freak out and ruin everything."  
"I think Mina's got a crush on him." Serena said.  
"Serena, honestly your not helping the situation in any way." Amy scolded  
her.  
"Yeah, nobody asking your opinion." Raye told Serena.  
"So what if I like him. It was nice of him to walk with me after we missed  
the bus, and besides he's cute."  
"Very cute." Raye said dreamily.  
Lita sent her an angry look that made Raye blush.  
"He's bad news, Mina." Lita said folding her arms protectively around   
her.  
"Oh come on Lita your just jealous." Mina told her.  
"Jealous. No way. You know what Mina, you can have him if you want him.  
Just don't say I didn't warn you." She strode away angrily.  
"Fine then, be that way." Mina yelled back to her.  
"Mina you've got to understand, getting over Freddy was really had for   
Lita. She kind of has a right to be angry." Raye said putting a hand on Mina's  
shoulder.  
"Oh I see who's side your on." Mina said backing away defensively shrugging  
Raye's hand from her shoulder.  
"What... Raye started, but Amy interrupted.  
"Mina, nobody's taking sides." She said sensibly.  
"I'm out of here." Mina said rolling her eyes.  
"Mina wait... Artemis started but she walked away before he could say anything   
else.  
"All this arguing is making me hungry." Serena (of course).  
"Serena, two of our friends just had a huge fight and all you can think of is   
your stomach." Raye practically yelled.  
"Well I find I can help out a lot more when I'm not starving to death." Serena   
retorted.  
"Serena that doesn't make any sense." Raye told her.  
"Come on Raye just one chocolate sundae. Please."  
Raye sighed. "I give up." She left.  
"Well, I guess the meeting is over." Artemis said rubbing his head with his paw.  
Serena looked at Amy. "So Amy, hungry?"  
Amy hung her head and sighed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Lord Dominas appeared in the abandoned domain of the late Queen Beryl.   
His long, brown hair swayed behind him as he walked up to the throne. His   
gray eyes searched around the room as if looking for something. Suddenly,   
he spotted a dim light shining in a corner at the far side of the room. As   
he walked eagerly to the object his silver cloak shifted around him with   
each step. The closer he got to the object the brighter it became. When he   
finally reached it he saw what it was and smiled. The object was shaped like  
a ball. Lord Dominas slowly lifted the ball into the palm of his hand. He   
covered his eyes as a blinding ray of light shone from the ball he held.   
As he placed the ball on a table that was located in the center of the room   
the light from the ball faded.   
  
Queen Beryl, I promise to avenge your death and distroy the sailor   
scouts. I shall make them pay for what they did to you. And now that I have   
this those scouts will be no match for me. But first I shall find out the   
true identities of the sailor scouts, and when I do I shall distroy them   
one by one." He laughed hysterically  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Lita sat quietly on a bench in the park. She grasped a small emerald   
green pendent tightly in her hand. She studied it closely ignoring all the   
other sounds of the park. The green colored gem was heart shaped and hung   
from a long golden chain.   
"Lita," someone called out to her, but she didn't hear them. She just   
stared at the beautiful pendent.  
"Hey Lita, are you okay?"   
"Huh." Lita muttered. She looked up to see Raye staring at her   
curiously.  
"Did you even hear me? I asked if you were okay." Raye said.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Lita answered her friend.  
"Yeah right. I'm so convinced." Raye said sarcastically rolling her   
eyes. "What is that thing, anyway?" She asked looking at Lita's pendent.  
"Oh this?" Lita asked holding up the pendent.  
"Yeah, where did it? It's gorgeous."  
"It's sort of a long story."  
"I like stories." Raye said sitting on the bench by Lita.   
"Well, Freddy gave it to me. A--long time ago," she muttered quietly.  
"And you still kept it after what he did to you." Raye practically   
yelled.  
"Stupid, I know. It's just... she paused and looked out towards the   
lake. "for some reason I felt I still needed to hang on to him. When I was   
with him I thought everything was perfect and that my life was complete.  
Then he broke up with me and I didn't feel complete anymore."   
She looked at Raye and realized that tears started to form in her   
friend's eyes.  
"Raye are you crying?" She asked.  
"Uh, no. I-I just had something in my eye." Raye sniffled rubbing the   
tears away.  
Lita didn't say anything. She just stared down at the sparkling   
emerald pendent. The green in the emerald matched the green in her eyes, at   
least that's what Freddy had told her the day he gave it to her. He had lied  
to her about always wanting to be with her and for her. He said that he   
loved her. He probably lied about that to, Lita thought bitterly. Then why   
am I still holding on to him. He's trouble. It was because of Freddy that   
her and Mina weren't speaking to each other. If I would of let go of him   
along time ago then maybe Mina and I wouldn't be in this stupid fight.   
"You know what Raye you were right." Lita told her breaking the   
silence.   
"Right about what?" Raye asked.  
"I should get rid of this thing." Lita stood up and walked swiftly   
to the edge of the lake.   
Raye followed her.   
"Good bye Freddy, your not going to cause me anymore trouble." She   
said taking one last look at the pendent before throwing it into the lake.   
They watched for a while as it floated above the surface before finally   
sinking to the bottom.  
"Why did you do that you could of pawned it off or something." Raye   
said.  
Lita laughed. "It probably wasn't even real. Knowing Freddy, he was   
so cheap he probably got it out of a gumball machine."  
They both laughed.  
"So now there's only one thing to do." Lita said   
"What's that?"  
"I need to go apologize to Mina. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her.  
It wasn't her fault Freddy was such a jerk to me. Mina's one of my best   
friends. I shouldn't have let my frustrations out on her."  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Raye said grabbing   
Lita's hand.  
Just then Lita's communicator went off.  
"Wait Raye." Lita stopped and took her communicator out of her pocket.  
"What's going on?" Raye asked looking over Lita's shoulder.  
"Lita come in." Mercury said breathlessly.  
"What's wrong Mercury." Lita answered.  
"There was a yoma attack at the west end of the park. Me and   
Sailor Moon need your help."   
"Where not far from there we'll be there in a jiffy." Raye told her.  
"Hurry guys I don't know how long we can hold it off."  
"Wait Mercury. Where's Mina? Is she there with you?" Lita asked.  
"No, We've been trying to contact her, but she isn't answering.  
"Raye I'll go find her we might need her help. Do you think you can   
help hold it off until we get there." Lita asked her friend.  
"No problem. I've got it covered." Raye told her and ran to help the   
others.  
Lita ran to Mina's house to see if she was there. Mina's mom told her   
that she had gone to the movies to meet somebody.  
"Great. This is taking longer then I thought. I hope the others are   
okay."  
Lita ran for what felt like forever. Finally she stopped just before   
she got to the theater. She gasped for air. She had run so fast she had  
forgotten to breath. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. She winced in  
pain as a cramp formed in her side.  
I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life, she thought as her   
breathing slowly returned to normal.  
She spotted something out of the corner of her eye and gasped.  
She saw Freddy kissing a girl that she didn't recognize. The girl   
was short and had long black hair that was pulled up with a red bow into   
a ponytail. She looked around and didn't see Mina anywhere.  
I hope she didn't see that where ever she is, Lita thought sadly.  
  
Mina ran to the nearest bench she saw, and collapsed in it. Her face   
was red and stained with tears. She tried wiping the tears away but they   
just kept flowing out from the corner of her eyes.   
How could he do this to me, she wondered with sadness. I thought he   
liked me. I thought we had a date but he stood me up for another girl.  
She cried harder this time letting the tears drop onto her soft orange   
colored sweater.   
Suddenly a paper tissue was placed out in frount of her. She took it   
gratefully and looked up to see who had given it to her.  
"Oh it's you." She said looking up to see her friend with the long   
brown hair and dark green eyes. "Here to gloat or do you just want to make   
me feel more depressed than I already am?" Mina asked with bitterness.  
"Okay. I guess I deserve that." Lita said taking a set next to her.   
"Look Mina, I'm sorry that I got so mad at Freddy and embarrassed you. It's   
just...  
"You don't have to apologize." Mina interrupted her. "I should have   
been more understanding. I knew Freddy broke your heart but I didn't care.  
I was stupid to think that he actually liked me."  
"Stop blaming yourself." Lita said looking at her friend. "If Freddy   
is going to let you go then that's his problem. He's obviously not worth   
crying over because you really don't need a guy like that anyway. You need   
to find somebody who respects you and will always be there for you."  
"Thanks Lita." Mina said extending out her hand. "Friends."   
"Friends." Lita said shaking Mina's hand and hugging her. "Now wipe   
those tears away we've got a yoma to dust." Lita said standing up and   
grabbing Mina's hand.  
"Huh, what do you mean." Mina asked puzzled.  
"Come on I'll explain on the way."  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast." The bubbles popped sending a stream of fog   
through the air.  
"Mars Fire Ignite." Mars chanted as her fire blazed towards the yoma.  
The yoma groaned in pain as the fire hit her in the arm.   
"You little sailor brat your going to pay for that." The yoma said   
holding on to her wound.  
"Hey, who you calling little." Mars said angrily. "Now your the one   
who's going to pay."   
"Mars Fire bird Charge." A bright orange and red bird suddenly charged   
towards the yoma. The yoma jumped out of the way and Mars firebird roasted   
the tree that was behind the yoma.  
"Missed her." Mars scolded herself.  
"Ha Ha." The yoma laughed. "What you think you and your two little   
friends can defeat me." Suddenly the yoma flew towards Mars so quickly she   
barely had time to duck. The yoma missed her by millimeters.   
"Well let's see if your friends are just as fast." The yoma said   
looking to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Blast." Suddenly out of nowhere a bluish   
green dragon shot at the yoma. The yoma was fell to the ground as the   
dragon hit her with full force.  
"Took you guys long enough." Mars said heatedly.   
"Thought you said you had it covered." Jupiter said grinning.  
Before Mars could say anything back to her Sailor Moon interrupted.  
"Is everything okay, now." She asked.  
"Yes, everything's fine." Venus said smiling at Jupiter.   
"Great, then lets kick some yoma, butt." Mars said turning back to   
the yoma.   
Suddenly, the yoma stood up getting ready to fire.  
"She's back." Venus said. "Venus Crescent beam Smash." Large beams   
of light strode towards the yoma. At the same time the yoma sent a blinding   
beam of power towards the scouts knocking all of them to their knees. The   
yoma fell to the ground and screamed in fury as she felt Venus's beam coarse   
through her vigorously.  
"Sailor Moon. Now's your chance." Jupiter said standing up.  
"Right. Moon Scepter Elimination." Sailor Moon yelled. The yoma cried   
out one last time before becoming a pile of dust.  
"Great team work you guys." Artemis said as him and Luna walked up   
to the scouts.  
"That yoma was the strongest one yet. You scouts better be careful."  
"Right" They all said simtanously.   
One by one they detransformed.  
"Hey, does anyone else want to get a double chocolate fudge banana  
split." Serena asked her eyes getting wider by the second.  
"I'm in." Mina said.  
"Me to." Lita chimed in.  
"Let's go." Raye said leading the way.  
Little did they know they were being watched from afar.  
****************************************************************************  
"So our heroes are just bratty teenagers." Lord Dominas said quietly  
looking through his crystal ball. He couldn't believe his luck. "This shall   
be easy." He said smiling.  
  
****************************************************************************  
"What a total jerk." Raye exclaimed. The girls all sat in a booth   
towards the back of the restaurant. Mina was telling the others what happened   
between her and Freddy.  
"You were right, Lita. Freddy is a creep." Serena said after taking   
the bite of her ice cream.  
"I wish I could get my hands on that little dimwit.  
"Well, Lita Now's a good as time as any." Raye said pointing to the   
frount of the entrance of the restaurant.  
The others followed Raye's gaze and saw Freddy come in holding on to   
girl with the red bow in her hair. They both sat in a booth towards the   
frount of the restaurant.   
Lita stood up and clutched her fists tightly. "I'm going to teach   
that...   
"Wait Lita I have a better idea." Mina said smiling mischievously.   
Lita sat back down as Mina motioned them to come closer.  
"Now, here's what we do..."  
  
The waiter walked up to Freddy's booth and looked at the girl with the  
red bow. "Miss you have a call. Phone's back there." The waiter indicated   
towards the back of the restaurant.   
"Oh, thank you." She told the waiter setting down her shake. "I'll   
be back, Freddy." The girl walked passed the girl's booth not noticing them.  
As soon as the girl was passed them Mina got up and walked up to   
Freddy.  
"Hey, Freddy I missed you this afternoon." Mina said taking a seat in   
the booth across from him.  
"Uh, Yeah I Uh something came up." Freddy said nervously looking   
towards the phones.  
  
The girl picked up the only phone that was off the hook. "Hello." She   
said into the receiver.   
Lita walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."  
The girl turned around to face her. "Yes?" The girl asked her politely.  
"I know this is none of my business, but is that your boyfriend."  
Lita said pointing to Freddy's booth.  
The girl's eye's widened and revealed her anger. She dropped the phone   
in frustration, and stomped towards Mina and Freddy.  
"What do you think your doing with my boyfriend." The girl roared   
looking at gazing at Mina.  
"Your boyfriend. Freddy what does she mean. I thought you said I was   
was your girlfriend." Mina asked innocently.  
"I can't believe you." The girl said before Freddy could say another   
word.  
"Jesse. I can explain."  
"Explain this." Jesse said pouring the rest of her shake on him.  
Without another word she walked out of the restaurant.  
The others walked over to the booth and started laughing at the funny   
sight. Freddy was covered in chocolate milkshake.  
"He looks good enough to eat doesn't he girls." Mina grinned standing up.  
"No wait. He's missing something." Lita said pulling out a bright red   
cherry. She pointedly put it on top of his head. "There. Now's how's he   
look?"  
"Perfect. You were always the best cook." Mina told Lita laughing.   
They all joined in and laughed with her.  
  
The End  
  
How's that for pay back. So what did you think. Did you like it.  
Mail me and tell me what you think. If you hated it I'll understand because   
I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but please don't send anything  
mean. I worked really hard on it. Thanks.  
Temporary email at Iamcheap77@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
